


Do You Trust Me?

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Do You Trust Me?

_**Do You Trust Me?**_  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** ~1100  
**Warnings:** Breath play; looks like chan, feels like chan but really it isn't.  
**Summary:** Severus brews a de-aging potion but Harry wonders if he was meant to look thirteen.  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to JKR.  
**A/N:** Thanks as always to [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) and also to [sweetmelodykiss](http://sweetmelodykiss.insanejournal.com/). Beta'd by [spidermoth](http://spidermoth.insanejournal.com/).

 

"Do you trust me?" Severus asked Harry one evening as they were preparing for bed in Severus's—no, _their_ quarters at Hogwarts.

"Of course I do, Severus," Harry replied. And it was true. Harry trusted Severus to take care of him and his needs, as well as expand his horizons in the bedroom. Harry had had some sexual experience when they got together. But not enough when one's lover was a former Death Eater who occasionally prepared you by saying "I am going to fuck you now."

"Drink this," Severus said as he handed Harry a small glass vial.

"What is it?" Harry asked, and then tossed it back. Disgusting, of course, but Severus had never pampered him.

"You will find out shortly," Severus said, his dark eyes glittering. "Now, go dress in your Hogwarts robes and Gryffindor tie but nothing underneath."

Harry did as he was told; they would be playing professor and student again it seemed. Detention certainly was more enjoyable now than it had been when he really was a student. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have enjoyed detentions with his professor a bit more, especially in sixth year when he'd practically lived in the dungeon office for months, if there had been these sorts of extracurricular activities at the time.

Returning to Severus's bed, he waited at the foot for further instructions, as was their custom. They weren't in an official dom/sub relationship but Severus's controlling tendencies, and Harry's willingness to do just about anything that was asked, gave that appearance-especially in the bedroom.

"On all fours, Potter," Severus barked suddenly. Harry scrambled up onto the bed and assumed the position. Not quite detention then, Harry thought to himself, as that usually started with a bit of play acting.

He knew not to speak until he was spoken too but he began to feel somewhat strange. It must be the potion taking effect.

"Severus?"

"Shh, my pet. You will be undergoing a _small_ change," Severus snickered in his ear. "This is a particular fantasy of mine. I've been waiting for a long time—" his voice drifted off and Harry looked at Severus, as if for the first time. His face was set in harsh lines. Harry shivered; Severus hadn't looked at him like that since he really was a student.

Suddenly Severus lifted the hem of Harry's school robe up and bared his arse to the cold dungeon air. He gave a hard smack to the muscled globes before quickly spreading them to reveal Harry's puckered entrance.

There was little foreplay; Harry supposed he was lucky Severus was using lube at all. When this sort of mood overtook the man, Harry was often quite sore the next morning.

After only two fingers, Harry felt his lover move behind him. He was still fully dressed; only his cock was freed from his trousers. Severus reached around and grabbed Harry's school tie, wrapping the extra length in his hand, like a leash. He pulled it harshly, Harry's head snapping back as Severus thrust into him in one rough motion. Harry would have cried out but he could barely breathe—the tie tight around his throat.

Severus rode Harry roughly and that was when Harry began to notice the change that was overcoming him—he was getting younger, he was sure of it. And Snape's cock felt larger and larger as he thrust into Harry's ever tightening arse.

Severus's grip slackened on the tie encircling Harry's neck as he concentrated on fucking Harry hard. Harry turned around as best he could and was shocked at the look of bliss on Severus's face. Watching Severus's expression when they fucked was always extraordinary, but this time was different, making Harry a little uncomfortable.

"What did you do?" Harry cried his voice not nearly as deep as it once was. Severus groaned and opened his eyes.

"I gave you a de-aging potion so we could experience a _proper_ professor/student relationship," Severus's eyes glittered malevolently.

"But, Severus, I look thirteen!" Harry wailed as Severus changed his angle and began pounding Harry's prostate, his cock practically leaving Harry's body entirely before thrusting back in, his balls smacking Harry's smooth arse.

"A miscalculation," Severus panted. _But when did Severus ever miscalculate_, Harry's mind supplied with some slight panic. He was the Half-Blood Prince after all, cleverer than any with a potion.

"So hot, so tight, how did I ever restrain myself?" Severus said, as if to himself.

"You, you . . . oh fuck . . . " Harry stuttered. He wanted to ask if Severus had really desired him as a student . . . if he really looked at him that way so many years ago, but his thoughts were incoherent—his throat dry. He felt a little afraid for the first time in a very long time.

Severus once again had a tight grip on the tie; Harry felt the knot press against his esophagus. He tried to take in a gulp of air but could not. The edges of his vision began to blur and darken. He lifted his hand to pull it away from his throat, just as Severus collapsed on his sweaty back and whispered in his ear, "You are so beautiful, my Harry."

Harry gasped and rubbed his throat. _What was that all about?_ He felt Severus slip out of his arse—come running down his thighs. Harry felt his body beginning to change back; his prick was still hard and leaking so Harry took himself in hand and with a few quick strokes spilled himself on the bed. By the time he recovered, his body felt normal again. He ran a hand through the sweaty hair on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry turned to look at Severus—face pressed into the mattress. "You're a right filthy perv, _Professor_," he gasped.

Severus opened one eye to glare at the brat. "Mind the cheek, _Potter_, or you'll be in detention for so long you'll need to buy new school robes."

"As long as it's me you're fucking—not some thirteen year old version. Can't say I was too keen on that," Harry said carding his fingers through his hair.

"I'll make it up to you," Severus said as he rose to his knees and his lip curled into a parody of a smile.

"I don't see how, as I've already come. I'm not as young as I once was. Well, twice was, if you count . . . " Harry started, grinning, as Severus slipped his hands behind Harry's calves and tugged hard causing him to fall to the bed.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something."


End file.
